The Winds Blow South
by SummerSunshine13
Summary: Rory needs to talk to Logan urgently. He's enjoying the weekend without girls. Chaos ensues.
1. No girls

Rory sat in her dorm room awaiting a call from her mother. Her phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" Rory asked worried

"Hey Sweets! What's up?" Lorelai cheerfully answered.

"Hey Mom. I'm going crazy. Is he ever going to call?"

"Rory. I told you to stop worrying. I bet he didn't even get your voice message yet."

"How do I know that?"

"He had a 13 hour flight overseas with no cells phones allowed on the plane . I'm pretty sure. I bet he'll call you when he gets off the plane."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will. But Rory, I really want you to take the week off and come visit me. You need to relax. You're going to stress out to much and that's bad."

"I can't. I'm going to miss all my classes."

"So what?" Lorelai said trying to get her daughter to do what's best for her.

"SO WHAT?"

"You know what I meant. You probably won't be able to go anymore anyways."

"Of course I will. I can do both.."

"you don't know how hard that will be. I know. It was tough. That's why I dropped out."

"But I'm different. I have a great mom and step-dad and baby sister. I can do it."

"I know you can. I'm just warning you. It's tough out there."

"That's why I want Logan to call me."

"Just skip classes and join me. Luke and Mischa are going on a daddy-daughter week and I'm all alone. We can bond and look at your baby books."

"You have baby books of me?" Rory asked amazed.

"six of them."

"Wow."

"I know. I'm so proud of myself."

"Ok. I'm coming. See you tonight."

"That's my girl!"

"Bye."

"Bye!"

0482 35673 45765

Logan got off the long plane ride, exhausted. His dad's sister was getting remarried for the third time and he was supposed to be a groom's men. He turned on his phone and noticed that he had 17 new messages all from that same number. He listened to the latest one.

"Hey Logan, this is Rory. I know this is like my 29 call and they all have almost the exact same message so don't bother listening to all of them but I really need you to call me back as soon as you get this. It's urgent.

I know that you want to keep this a no-strings attached relationship but I'm not quite sure that will happen anymore. Call me, Rory."

Before Logan could check the other 16 messages, Ronnie, his best friend from high-school, tackled him with a big bear hug.

"Long time no see! How's it been?" Ronnie asked, letting go.

"Not too bad."

"Got any hott chicks lately?"

"Right now I have girl problem. But that's the first thing you ask me huh? Hott chicks? You haven't changed a bit."

"Hey, Don't worry about any girls during our week. It's just going to be the guys. Absolutely nothing about girls. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Now give me your cell phone. As of now- no contact with girls from the US."

Logan gave over his phone without protest. Rory would have to wait.


	2. I've got your back

The Winds Blow South



A/U If anyone here has read my story One Summer, you might see a reoccurring theme, but don't worry, the stories don't end the same.

"Mom! I'm home. Anyone here?" Rory hollered into her mom's house.

"Rory, my beautiful, way too smart daughter?" Lorelei answered from the kitchen.

Rory walked into the room where her mother was and saw maps, books, and magazines scattered all over the kitchen table and the floor.

"What's all this?" Rory asked, pushing a stand of hair out of her face.

"This." Lorelei said cheerful, moving her hand over all the things. " Is our week."

"Do tell more." Rory asked walking over to her mother and giving her a big hug.

"Since it's just going to be us for the next couple of days, I thought we could do the things we used to do before you went to college and Luke and I got married and had Mischa."

"Aha." Rory nodded, allowing her mother to continue.

"We are going to have a girls only week. We are going to travel to where ever you want," she explained pointing to the maps. "Read whatever we want." Once again pointing to correct object(the books). "And have a fashionable time doing so." Lorelei held out the latest issues of Vogue and Teen Vogue.

Rory smiled at her mother as Lorelei kept rambling on about their "girls only" week.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rory's mom asked. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No mom. I was just thinking about every time I'm about to go crazy, you always come up with this scheme that makes me forget about. Thanks."

"That's what we're here for. Now. How about we go and rent a movie. The notebook? And then The Boogeyman.?"

"Such a wonderful pair, how could anyone say no."

"Ok. You go order pizza or what ever you want and I'll run to the video store." She put on her coat and grabbed her keys and was out of the door.

Movie night was going to be great!

4358927 52405 345

Logan walked over to the hotel elevator and pushed the arrow pointing up. A girl in her late teens walked over and pressed the button again and smiled at him.

"Hey." Logan said, smiling lightly. _No girls_ kept playing over and over in his head but the thin blonde kept replacing it. No girls from the US. BINGO

256 56 26356536 635

Movie night was almost over. 2 boxes of pizza were empty and jellybeans were scattered all over the floor- the remains of the food fight Lorelei and Rory had had. The credits rolled on the boogeyman and Rory let out a big yawn.

"Sleepy Rory? College must have done something to you."

"Hey. You just yawned too."

"Fine."

Rory looked over at her mom but didn't say anything.

"Let's talk." Lorelei said, sitting up on the couch.

"I'm scared. I'm terrified. I ruined my life." Rory said in a jumble.

"You have not. It's called a bump. A large bump on the road of life."

"A wall."

"No. A large bump. Everything will work itself out. Trust me. It did for me. Just look at my life. Everything is perfect. I've got a great husband who makes coffee and I've got 2 wonderful daughters. One goes to Yale and is one day going to be president."

Rory pushed her. "What?" Lorelei responded.

"So not going to happen."

"You'll see. But I'm just telling you not to freak out. I've got your back."

TBC

Hate me if you want but I just wanted to update. Many people probably won't like it so just don't read. I've got to write my GG fix for the month and no one can stop me. LOL


	3. Jaws

Chapter 3

Rory woke up drearily as she wiped the small pool of drool off her pillow. She looked around and realized she had fallen asleep in her mom and Luke's bed. Rory groaned as the bright sunshine filtered in through the window.

"Good morning, my beautiful sleepyhead." Lorelei called out from the small hallway. She was already dressed and ready for a new day.

Rory furrowed her eyebrows deeply as she glared at her mother. "Why are you up so early? You used to not be a morning person at all…" She sat up in bed and moved so her feet hit the ground with a thud.

"That's what having a toddler in this house does for ya. Plus its 10 in the morning so it's not that early." Lorelei stated, happily as she entered her room.

"How did I end up here last night?" Rory asked, placing the palm of her hand on the flatness of her stomach.

"Well, after we watched The Notebook and The Boogeyman, you decided you wanted to paint our toenails." Rory glanced down at her feet, which were now bright pink with little white flowers stenciled onto them. Rory looked up to her mother bashfully.

"So, my dear Rory. After we painted our toenails, you went back downstairs and we made French fries and chocolate éclairs." Rory laughed slightly at the weird combination of food. "Then, we went to my room and played lots of games of Chinese Checkers." Rory looked over to the floor where the scattered remains of the game lied.

"Oh." Rory laughed again. Suddenly, she felt a horrid rumbling in her stomach and she ran into her mother's bathroom. Lorelei quickly followed as she held her daughters hair as Rory puked into the toilet.

After she was done, she turned to her mother with a sad look on her face.

"Aww…the memories, Rory…so many memories." Lorelei joked, as Rory looked like she was going to cry.

452545354

Logan sat up in the foreign bed as he tried to remember the past events of the night. That girl….that was all he could think of. He looked over to the other side of the bed and gasped slightly as he saw that girl sleeping soundly.

"Damn." He exclaimed quietly. He had cheated on Rory…Well, technically he didn't cheat since they were in a no strings relationship, but Rory would probably see otherwise.

Logan lifted himself silently off the bed and he reached over to the floor to grab his discarded clothes from the night before.

Rory was going to be so mad at him, he sighed. He opened the apartment door as he left the young woman to sleep. He was a bad man now.

435436573753

"Mom, it's way too early to go the movies." Rory sighed as her mother dragged her into Kirk's movie place.

"Rory, you know I love you and everything, but you have to get your mind off Logan. He will be back soon and then you can talk. I promise." Lorelei stated softly, as she purchased two tickets for the 12:30 showing of Jaws.

"What if something happens there? What if---" She was interrupted by her mom.

"Rory, you can't spend all day talking about the "what if's" because if you do, you are going to miss what's right in front of you…" Lorelei spoke as they walked into the small room and sat comfortably on the couch.

"And what's that?" Rory asked sadly. What was right in front of her that she was going to miss so horribly?

"Jaws." Lorelei stated happily. "you will miss Jaws and you don't want to miss that." Lorelei bent over and kissed her daughter slightly on the cheek. "Don't worry Rory, everything will work itself out."

To Be continued.

I know that was super short but I thought I should update it eventually.


End file.
